


How to stop the battle between Hisoka and Chrollo

by MoltenLava



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: M/M, Omegaverse, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-15
Updated: 2018-09-15
Packaged: 2019-07-12 16:05:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15998666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoltenLava/pseuds/MoltenLava
Summary: Illumi raised an eyebrow. “Okay then. I’m pregnant and it’s either yours or Hisoka’s. So please refrain from killing each other until I can get a DNA test.”A short Omegaverse fic where Illumi temporarily stops Hisoka vs Chrollo battle due to an unexpected, or rather unplanned, cause.





	How to stop the battle between Hisoka and Chrollo

When Hisoka got out of shower and checked his phone, he saw that he had a message from Illumi. That was rare, he thought, because Illumi almost never texts first. He casually removed his towel and opened the message. The last time he saw Illumi—which was more than a month ago—he helped the assassin to solve the family conflict. Everything turned out as the way he wanted, after all. Killua got the freedom that would allow him to grow into a delicious fruit and Gon got everything but his _nen_ back. Hisoka wasn’t worried though. Gon would never waste his rich potential; the boy will find a way.

 

And, most importantly, he spent the hottest time with Illumi at that night. Lucky for him, Illumi’s heat cycle had just kicked in as well. Unlucky for them, the condom broke in the middle of sex, Fortunately Hisoka was on the pill that designed specifically for alpha’s birth control. Its efficacy was lower than that of beta’s and omega’s but still, it’s better than none.

 

He opened the message and smiled at Illumi’s straightforwardness.

 

 

09:48  _ **Illumi:**_  Hisoka, when are you fighting Chrollo?

 

10:31  _ **Hisoka:**_  Why? Will you come to cheer me on?

 

 

Hisoka almost put the phone back down when he felt it vibrating again, causing him to raise his eyebrows. It’s rare for Illumi to reply immediately.

 

 

10:31  _ **Illumi:**_  When?

 

10:32  _ **HIsoka:**_  Five days from today. You can check the details on the webpage of Heaven’s Arena. Are you really coming?

 

10: 33 _ **Illumi:**_  Cancel the battle.

 

 

The magician frowned.

 

 

10:33  _ **Hisoka:**_  Nope, that won’t do.

 

10:34  _ **Illumi:**_  I’m pregnant and it's either yours or Chrollo's.

 

10:34  _ **Illumi:**_ So please postpone the battle until I run a DNA test.

 

 

Hisoka stared at the bright screen. Suddenly he became an illiterate and could not understand a single word of what Illumi sent. His trembling legs barely managed to carry him to his bed. He needed to sit down.

 

Five minutes later, when he desperately tried to reach the assassin, Illumi was already at an altitude of 35,000 feet, comfortably resting in the airship headed toward Yorkshin.

 

 

*   *   *

 

 

Illumi immediately sensed a heavy atmosphere as he entered the Phantom Troup’s hideout. Chrollo wore a stern expression and the rest of members did not utter a word to him. However, Illumi grew up in the household where familial conflicts were as common as daily meals so he didn’t care. Nobody spared a glimpse to him but the trained assassin could feel that he was watched by everyone in the room.

 

He stood in front of the spider leader. “Why aren’t you answering my calls?”

 

“Hisoka keeps trying to track me by my phone so I just turned it off and got another. Why do you want to see me?”

 

“I have something to say to you. Why don’t we leave the room?”

 

“Why bother? Just say it.”

 

Illumi glanced around at the Troup members. He did not see Kalluto.

 

“It’s kind of inappropriate to say in here.”

 

“If you have something to say to me then the Troup should be able to hear it too. I don’t know what you have in mind, but if it’s something that cannot be said in front of all of us, then I will not listen.”

 

Illumi raised an eyebrow.

 

“Okay then. I’m pregnant and it’s either yours or Hisoka’s. So please refrain from killing each other until I can get a DNA test.”

 

A breathless silence filled the room. Illumi could almost hear the sound of eyeballs rolling. The Troup members exchanged glances while trying to close their fallen jaws. Chrollo, however, stopped all the movements so completely that he was not sure whether the spider actually heard him or not.

 

Nobody dared to speak. Then, suddenly, a bizarre sound echoed throughout the room, like someone forced to widen their clenched throat to tear out a sound.

 

“Pft, khew…”

 

All eyes immediately darted to Feitan, who covered his lips with a quivering hand and was trying to hold back the laughter with all his might but failing.

 

“Ah, sorry, Chro… I’m…”

“Fei, don…t, lauff… you…”

 

Sitting next to Feitan, Phinks jabbed him quickly but he was covering his mouth too. Veins protruded from his large hand. Then, like a breaking dam, a sound like flattening balloon started to come out from everywhere.

 

“Every…one st-stop….”

 

“You stop… laughing, Nobunaga…”

 

“You guys ar… all…. uh…”

 

Nobody looked toward Chrollo and Illumi as they were too busy controlling themselves. Kortopi put his face between knees, Shalnark was seriously contemplating putting his antenna to himself, and even Franklin pinched his thigh. Feeling his ears burn, Chrollo stood up.

 

“Let’s talk outside, Illumi.”

 

“Why? You said you decidedly want to talk in here.”

 

“I’m sorry. Let’s go out. Please?”

 

He held Illumi’s wrist and hastily stepped out of the door. Laughter exploded as soon as it was closed and Chrollo quickened his pace as temperature of his cheeks skyrocketed.

 

He stopped when he was sure that nobody could hear them and faced Illumi. “Are you really preg—” A pause. “How long?”

 

“Six weeks.”

 

For a moment, he retraced his memories and remembered last month’s rut. “But we used condoms.”

 

“Yes, but you were in a rut cycle while I was in a heat cycle.”

 

“And what do you mean you don’t know whose baby it is… Did you sleep with Hisoka after sleeping with me?”

 

“No, I fucked him before fucking you.”

 

The spider pressed his fingers over his eyelids. His head ached.

 

“Since when are you and Hisoka…”

 

“About two years.”

 

“That’s longer than you and me.”

 

“Oh, should I have told you? You didn’t ask so I didn’t bother.”

 

 _Are you sure there are only two candidates for the father?_ It almost came out, but Chrollo swallowed and asked a different question.

 

“Why is it important to know who the father is? Does it matter?”

 

“Actually it does, for pheromones. The possibility of a male omega’s pregnancy is very low, not to mention the possibility of actually carrying it to term. Unlike female betas or omegas our uterus only activates when our body reacts to alpha’s pheromone, so to avoid a miscarriage the male omega has to consistently be exposed to the pheromones of the alpha. And well, the pheromones of embryo’s father are the most effective.”

 

Chrollo nodded. “That’s why you told me we can’t kill each other. Because one of us has to be with you to work as a pheromone emitter during the pregnancy.” Hesitantly, he asked. “So you’ll have the baby?”

 

Illumi shrugged. “It’s unexpected, but I happened to conceive so why not? I have the ability to raise a child, our house is full of butlers to babysit, and my family is more than welcome to have a new child. Also, having a nephew may bring Killua back.”

 

 _That’s your reason to create a human?_  Again, Chrollo bit down the burning question. Now he could understand why Kalluto did not come to the meeting. Of course Kalluto did not want to face him today, not after hearing that his oldest brother got knocked up and his boss had a 50% chance of being the responsible party

 

“Does Hisoka know about this?”

 

“Yeah, I texted him before I got here.”

 

“Text?!”

 

Chrollo gaped.  _So Illumi would have told him this through phone call, or even worse, texts if he had been able to reach him?_  He never thought he would ever pity Hisoka but right at that moment, Chrollo felt sorry for the magician. What a way to learn about one’s potential child. Through a  _freaking_  text.

 

Illumi added. “Come to think of it, I didn’t check the reply.”

 

Chrollo gently put Illumi’s hand away when the assassin tried to turn his phone off airplane mode.

 

“You can check it later. Why don’t we eat first? I know some good restaurants in this city so let’s talk the rest over dinner.”

 

“Fine.”

 

The Zoldyck put his phone back in the pocket and followed him, not knowing that he would be bombarded by hundreds of missed calls and unread messages later that day.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so yesterday I got up with this crazy idea and I had to write it.  
> I do not have any plan for sequel, but I might write it if I think of some usable ideas. Kudos or comments are always welcome!


End file.
